


BEAUTIFUL NERVES

by AlphaGurl1939



Series: SWEET NERVES [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their is only two things that can make Derek Hale smile one, Being told he was right and two, seeing you walk down the aisle on your wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEAUTIFUL NERVES

DEREK’S POV:

“Wait until you see her Derek, she looks beautiful” Scott says walking into the room.

“(Y/N)’s always Beautiful” I say adjusting my tie.

“Don’t be such a sour wolf” Stiles says, I, like always, growl at the stupid nickname.

“You nervous?” Jordan asks from the other side of the room.

“No” I tell him, and i’m not why would I, proposing to (Y/N) is the best choice i’ve ever made, were made for each other.

“Of course he’s not, danger is Derek’s middle name” Stiles says chuckling.

“(Y/N)’s not dangerous” I say getting slightly more irritated every time Stiles opens his mouth.

“No, but marriage is”.

(Y/N)’S POV:

“Are you okay (Y/N), you look like you might be sick” Kira asks concerned.

“Yeah just a little tense” you say, taking deep breathes trying to calm down your nerves.

“Drink this” Malia says passing you a glass of wine, you drain the glass in under five seconds.

“Slow down (Y/N) we don’t want you stumbling down the aisle” Lydia says.

“Oh god I don’t know if I can do this” you tell them your heart suddenly beating rapidly.

“Yes you can (Y/N), your just a little nervous” Lydia says putting her hand on your shoulder.

“A little nervous, i’m freaking out” you say in between sharp intakes of air.

“Your supposed to freak out, it’s your wedding day” Kira reassures you.

“She’s right” Lydia says, “besides you and Derek are meant to be together”.

“Yeah it’s like how Stiles is my mate” Malia says, “your Derek’s, and he’s yours”, you smile at Malia’s words, you know she’s right, you can’t imagine being with anyone other than Derek, there is no other person in the world for you.

DEREK’S POV:

“It’s time” Scott says.

“Can you believe it, Derek’s is going to be the first of us to get married, who would’ve thought” Stiles says, I hit him hard in the back of the head, “ouch”.

“Don’t make me re-think my decision on making you one of my best men” I say walking towards the alter.

“It’s too late now” Jordan says, stepping up beside me on the altar.

(Y/N)’S POV:

“It’s time” the sheriff says poking his head in the door, “are you ready?”

“I don’t think i’ll ever be ready” you say nerves flowing through you.

“You’ll be fine” Lydia says picking up her flowers and making her way out of the door with Kira and Malia.

“Let’s go” you say looking one last time in the mirror before slowly walking over to the sheriff.

“You look beautiful” the sheriff says holding out his arm for you to take.

“Thank you for doing this” you say as you walk side by side down the hall.

“There is no need to thank me, it’s an honor to be the one to walk you down the aisle” he responds, you give him a small smile of gratitude.

You soon find yourself standing in front of the huge oak door leading into the church, you then turn to face the sheriff.

“What if I mess up?” You ask suddenly feeling faint.

“You won’t” he tells you.

“How do you know?” You ask yet another question.

“You’ll be fine because you love him and he loves you, i’ve seen it, and I promise as soon as you see him on the other side of that door you’ll forget about whether you’ll mess up or not, I know this because i’ve done this before I was just as nervous as you are right now, but when I saw Claudia walking down that aisle all my doubts fell away, and I was certain I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and I didn’t worry if I messed up or not because who cares if I did because I loved her and that’s all that mattered” he tells you as he pushes the door open.

DEREK’S POV:

The music starts playing and everyone starts to rise. Lydia is the first one to appear through the door, then it’s Kira and lastly it’s Malia. I stand their waiting anxiously for (Y/N) to walk through, each second seems like and oblivion, and I realise that I lied when I said I wasn’t nervous because I am, not about marrying (Y/N) because I don’t think i’ve ever wanted something more but i’m nervous about what will happen, whether she’ll walk through those door’s or not, whether she’ll call the whole thing off, or whether some where down the road she’ll realise what a huge mistake she made in marrying me. Then it happens the door opens.

My heart stops at the sight of her, i’ve always found her beautiful but in this moment she’s something else she’s mesmerising, I don’t think I could take my eye off of her even if I wanted to, my breathe hitches and my heart feels like it’ll jump out of my chest at any moment.

“This is it” Jordan whispers to me. A smile then spreads across my face, a genuine smile something that never happens unless caused by her, the love of my life.


End file.
